


Bruhzoned Again

by pepsicola1017



Category: bruhzone, idk - Fandom, um - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsicola1017/pseuds/pepsicola1017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is dedicated to my favourite blog, thebruhzone! admin lau posted this really cute dream of hers about when they all met, and i decided to write it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't until I saw their face that I actually believed that it was happening. Everyone was finally together, like they should be. First Gina and Ash arrived, and I was in tears immediately. Gina picked me up and hugged me so tight that I thought I might die, and Ash just cried into my shoulder a long, long time. Next came Clae and Kamu, who ran towards the three of us, holding hands and carrying suitcases that were flying everywhere. Finally, Rin and Shiba arrived, who were sobbing the moment they spotted the sign I was holding up. It was a large piece of posterboard that had the words, "The Bruhs" on it in large, neon letters. I hugged the two of them, and all the other filled in around us. I was crying so hard, I thought I might become dehydrated. My phone had so many blurry selfies Iwas sure I was going to run out of data. We all stumbled into my car, still crying and clutching each other.  
I was placed into the back, between Gina and Ash. Clae, Rin, and Shiba were in the row in front of us, and Kamu took shotgun, as they yelled out as soon as we saw the car. Gina was crying so hard she was hiccuping, and Clae was taking hundreds of pictures. I was grinning wildly still crying, holding Ash's hand, and my other arm around Gina.  
"Lau! Don't look so sad, we're finally together!," Said Shiba, who snapped more pictures of everyone. I yelled up to my mom to turn on the radio, and she turned on a Pop station. We then launched into conversation after conversation on the way to my house. "Oh my gosh, you should have heard Rin on the plane. 'Do I look alright? Will they like me? What if I make a bad impression?' It was the cutest thing," said Shiba, waving their hands everywhere. "No, you should have seen Gina. I thought she was going to faint, she was so stressed about meeting Lau. 'What if she doesn't like me? Am I not pretty enough?' Funniest thing, ever." I turned tomato red, as did Gina, who I then winked at.  
Conversation continued until all of a sudden Kamu held up their hand, their eyes widening. She turned up the radio a few notches, and let out a hushed, "No." From the speakers surrounding the car, we could hear an upbeat tune. Gina looked confused, as did Ash, until we heard the first lyrics, which is when I felt despair come over me.  
"You say that I'm messin' with your head...Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," and i started to scream. That song haunted us for month after we first started posting about it. Rin was in hysterics, and the other were groaning and shaking their head. Ash then began to sing along to it, and I reluctantly joined in, and everyone started laughing and singing the song off key. It lasted like that until we got to my house, and the car came to a halt.  
"Okay! Grab your luggage and come upstairs to my room!" I yelled, and grabbed a few bags and trudged upstairs. I lived on the top story, in my own loft. It was pretty cool, and had a bunch of room for everyone. There was a bunk bed, a futon, and a King sized bed, two tvs, and a mini fridge. I dumped the luggage in the middle of the floor, and collapsed on the couch, as everyone else trudged upstairs, carrying bag after bag. They were staying for three nights, and it was going to be the best weekend ever. "Um..I didn't know who wanted what bed so I-" I was interrupted by Shiba jumping onto the top bunk and screaming about how it was hers. Shortly after, Kamu and Clae claimed the bottom bunk to share. Ash and Rin flopped onto the futon, leaving me and Gina. I shrugged and threw her bags onto my bed. It was hard to believe it was actually happening, as this was the kind of stuff I had dreamed about.  
"Soooo....what do we do first?" asked Clae, who was leaning off the top bunk. In response, I turned on my stereo and tossed a pillow at their head. "Easy, we have a pillow fight!" I grabbed my biggest, fluffiest pillow, and whacked Gina in the face, who in response tackled me into the beanbag. Next thing I knew there were actually pillows flying everywhere, and screams of teenagers could be hear throughout the loft. I got in several good hits on Kamu, until Clae whacked me form behind, and I was dazed. I then teamed up with Ash to take down Rin, who was cowering behind the futon. After several minutes of fighting, I was exhausted and tossed everyone bottles of Coke and Water. I leaned against the couch, my legs in Ash's lap, and I absentmindedly sipped my drink.  
"Let's play Truth or Dare," piped up Rin, who went through her 5th bottle of Coke in under three minutes. Everyone murmured in agreement, and I stretched and nodded. Rin decided to go first, since it was her idea. "Okay....hmm....Gina! Truth or Dare?" Gina rolled her eyes, of course Rin would pick her first. "Dare, but nothing crazy, okay?" Rin's eyes glinted, and she leaned back, tapping her lips thoughtfully. "Hmmm....Got it! I dare you to kiss Lau!" Everyone got really quiet at that, and my face went bright pink. Gina froze, and everyone started to chant, "Do it, do it!"  
I turned to face Gina, and my face was heating up. Everyone had been trying to get us together ever since the anons were shipping us. She looked mortified, but there was still amusement in her eyes. I chewed my bottom lip as I looked her in the eyes. It was up to her, of course, but it felt like there was so much pressure on us. I would feel so bad if she didn't like me and she was forced to do thi-.  
My thoughts were halted by Gina kissing me, suddenly, and then pulling away, hiding her face in her eyes. Everyone starts to cheer, and I was still frozen in place. Gina had started giggling and the blush from my face had gone away as I realized what had just happened, which is when I started giggling as well. It sure would be an eventful weekend.


	2. chp 2 i guess lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this one! next one will be rin's pov and it will focus on her and shiba for the most part, if thats okay!

*Kamu's POV*

Meeting all of them was pretty much everything I had ever wished for. Especially meeting Clae. They were everything I thought they would be, and more. The entire time all of us had been together, I stuck with them. Once we started playing Truth or Dare I thought I might get the opportunity to kiss them...but would they really go for it? I shook away that thought and focused on the couple in front of me. Gina couldn't be more red, and Lau was in literal shock. Her hand was frozen in midair and I thought her sockets would pop out of her head. I immediately took a picture, which would be good for blackmail. As the game continued, there were you usual dares, such as ingest a tablespoon of cinnamon, strip to your underwear, and then of course, kiss someone. So when Shiba grinned at me, after I picked dare, I knew something was wrong. She pretended to think, even letting out a long "Hmmmmm....." but I think we all knew what she was thinking. "Make out with Clae. And I mean make the fuck out," she said, her arms waving around.   
I felt like all of the air was sucked out of the room. Clae turned to me and waggled their eyebrows. What the hell, said a small voice in my head, and I leaned towards them and pulled their head towards me. It felt weird, at first, but then my senses kicked in, and I opened their lips with my tongue and I pulled up closer to them. They tasted sweet, and I fought their tongue against mine. After Lau awkwardly cleared her throat I realized we had been kissing for a while. Pulling away, I sheepishly smiled, as they laughed and leaned against me. I knew this weekend would be fun.   
I looked up and Shiba was laughing so hard I thought she would fall over. Her face was red, and she could barely hold the iPhone in her hand. Did she really record that? Oh my god. I lunged for it, but she continued laughing, and stuffed in her shirt. "No way I'm ever letting that one go." I would get that video, somehow. Shiba better watch her back. After a while, we drifted away from the game, and we decided to order pizza. Lau ordered from her phone, and we all agreed on ordering 5, which seemed like a good idea at the time. We continued to joke around for a few minutes until Lau's phone started to ring. She answered, as her face became more and more confused. Everyone stopped talking, and looked up at her, as she waved her hands around and yelled.   
"5000 PIZZAS? I ORDERED FIVE! WHAT KIND OF PERSON ORDERS 5000 GOD DAMN PIZZAS? NO! I DO NOT WANT THAT MANY PIZZAS," she yelled into her phone. That poor pizza guy. She then threw her phone at her bed and fell over. Gina patted her back, looking concerned. "Um...Lau? What the fuck was that?" asked Clae, who's eyebrows were furrowed. In response, Lau let out a muffled screech. Rin had a look of realization of her face, then started cackling.   
"Y-You really o-ordered 5000 p-pizzas? Oh my GOD." She laughed so hard she fell off the top bunk, into my lap on the bottom bunk. "OW!" I shoved her off, and she let out an 'oof' as Shiba stood over her giggling. I leaned back into the wall beside the bed, and Clae wiggled into my lap. I blushed a little bit, and started to play with their hair. It was really soft, so I started braiding it, as they hummed quietly. After I finished they sat back up, and kissed my cheek.   
"Getting to meet you was one of the perks of this trip," They smiled and stood up to help Lau with the pizzas. I sat up and stretched, and changed the channel on Lau's stereo. I put on Marina and the Diamonds, and turned up the volume. I smelled pizzas, so I stood at the top of the staircase, and looked down at them. "Hurry up! I haven't had any food since that shitty airplane meal!" I flopped into one of the beanbags, and grabbed a slice of pizza as soon as Clae dumped them on the floor. I went through several slices, and at least a liter of coke in about 10 minutes. Nothing compares to pizza. Nothing.   
"Guys! Let's watch a scary movie!" suggested Gina, who was sitting between Shiba and Lau on the futon, flipping through TV channels. Shiba took the remote and turned on PayPerView, even with Lau's objections. "We could watch The Conjuring! No? Okay we could go classic, how about Friday the 13th?" She looked up, expecting us to say yes. I shrugged, and moved over to the futon to sit on it. Clae came and sat in my lap, which was followed by lots of 'oooos' from everyone else. I stuck my tongue out at them, and leaned into the pile of pillows behind me. Rin laid on the edge, along with an entire box of pizza in their lap. As the movie started, everyone got quiet, and we all huddled together. This was the kind of place I wanted to be. It was pretty awesome hanging out with my best friends. I never thought we would be able to do this kind of stuff, but here we are, with five large pizzas, and a cheesy horror movie on a flat screen. I hope this weekend will be everything we thought it would.


	3. chp 3

~Rin's POV!~

That night we all fell asleep, curled up on the futon. Once Nana came, which was so unexpected, everyone got really hyped up, and then we all slowly drifted off while talking. The next morning, Gina woke us all up because she forgot to turn off her school alarm, which caused Lau to groan and fall off the bed, followed by Rin. "Thanks so much, Gina. I sure didn't want sleep after flying for several hours," groaned Kam, whos face was muffled by the pillow. Clae hit bun in the head who in response whacked them. "Okay, how about we all just wake up and calm down. We're going to the mall today, after all," I smiled and stood up to grab my bag. We all promised to wear sweaters today, so I grabbed my favourite one and a pair of leggings. When I noticed that Nana and Shiba were drifting asleep again, I whacked them with the pants, which caused them to yelp. "Alright I'm up...I guess we should all get dressed..." Shiba groaned, and stood up to get her clothes. "Sweaters, right?" We all agreed, and then changed into our clothes, which was mostly painless. Besides a few whistles and then angry remarks, everyone managed to get ready in time. "Damn, my moms probably all ready to take us. Let's go." Lau ran downstairs, almost falling until Gina grabbed her arm and helped steady her. In the car, I was squished in the very back with Nana, and we had no seatbelts. How fun. Everyone else was safe, but we had tires to hold onto. "You guys doing alright back there?" Lau shouted towards us, as Nana's face got paler and paler. I held bun's hand, and bun smiled at me. "It will be alright. It shouldn't be that long of a drive." At least, I thought. After around half an hour of bumpy roads, we were finally at the mall. I thought we were home free, but they forgot about us until we started pounding on the back door that Lau ran up to us and let us out. "Thanks for forgetting us. True friendship." I rolled my eyes and ran to catch up with the others. Lau can't stop messing up this weekend, it seems. Am I the only person who thought it was a little odd she ordered 5,000 pizzas? The moment we were in the mall, Shiba yelled, and ran towards the bubble tea shop. Everyone followed, and immediately pulled out money. The people in the shop looked a little concerned, and had a bit of an issue processing all the orders, but everyone ended up with a drink in their hands. "I haven't had bubble tea in forever! God, this is so delicious..." Were some of the comments from the people surrounding me. Nana came over to me and took my hand, as we all started to walk around the mall. We went into Forever 21 first, and had a race to see who could make to most coherent outift. Lau and Gina won, making something that looked like you would see in a Seattle Starbucks. We drifted around for a while, and then Lau took us into an anime store which we spent a few hours in. We bought a lot of stuff in there, and everyone got a rubber stamp of their favourite Dangan Ronpa character. The owners of the store complimented us, and everyone started blushing. Nana and I got compliments on how nice we looked together, which caused us to turn bright red and insist we weren't a couple. Everyone laughed, and Lau led to way downstairs into the playground. "Uh, isn't this place meant for 5 year olds?" asked Clae, who was taking pictures of Kam trying to climb the swingset. "Is anyone stopping me?" said Lau, who was trying to balance on top of the play structure, and then fell. Of course. Gina ran over and was concerned, and Kam took pictures from on top of the swingset, until Ash pushed them down. "Damn you, Len," griped Kamu, who was face down on a pile of mulch. That caused Clae to fall over in hysterics, and soon all the bruhs were in tears laughing. A few moms even pulled away their children. After a few moments, the mall security came over and yelled at us, and said we needed to leave. Lau looked mortified, and ran away. "Now I can never show my face here again. Thanks, guys." I laughed, and she stuck her tongue out at me. "Wait, I have an idea. Rin, you brought your speaker, right?" asked Shiba, who was sitting on a bench by a coffee place. "Um yeah...why?" Shiba face lit up as they pulled out their phone. "Remember when we joked about having a flash mob? We all know the dance moves, right?" Kamu's eyes got wide, as they started to repeatedly mutter no, and the others nodded in agreement. "Let's do this. Do it for the meme, c'mon Kam!" begged Shiba, and Kam continued to shake bun's head. "I'll film it, but no way in hell am I dancing, especially in a public place." Lau handed Kam her camera, and then stood on top of a chair to get the best view. Shiba pressed play on the machine, and then ran to the middle of the almost empty plaza. As the first notes blared over the speakers, people started to pause, as Shiba managed to get the first few moves down perfectly. Next ran in Gina and Lau, who were almost perfectly in sync. Then, Clae and Ash ran in, followed by Nana and Rin, and people had started to clap and cheer. By the time the small dance was finsihed, everyone was clapping, and all of the teenagers were red. Everyone ran back over and started laughing. "I can't believe we actually did that. Now I really can't come back here." We aimlessly wondered around for a while, then decided to head back to Lau's house. Today at the mall was actually one of the funnest times I've ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so short and its rly one based on one ship this chapter...next one will be based on clae/kam i promise!!


End file.
